Inuyasha the Jamaican
by Darket
Summary: A funny parody of Inuyasha. Kagome learns who her dad is and has to go to Fuedal Jamaica with the jamaican half demon Inuyasha. Read mon, review! Fire up a doob!


**Foreword**

I haven't written an Inuyasha fan fic in a while. My account got hacked recently and I wanted to make another fic out of pure humor to get my reputation going. I always wondered what it would be like if Inuyasha were a Jamaican… So please leave a review! Oh, and not by any point do I enjoy the condonement, consumption, or free drug usage/mixing of Marajuana. This story is what you've all wanted, a stoner Inuyasha parody! Not that I say that Kagome's father is who he is because from what I've seen they have never revealed Kagome's father was. But it's my fanfic. People mix X men, DBZ, or something else with Inuyasha so I can do what I want! There are no spelling errors, so this is how I wanted you to see it. Enjoy!

**Inuyasha the Jamaican**

**(Originally titled Inuyasha the Stoner)**

Hojo and Kagome smoked another fatty on their couch in response to all the sad news on the radio that kept erupting. Kagome was quite saddened by the information.

"In today's news, Bob Marley was elected president of Jamaica last night and shot this night. We have live information from a fellow neighbor who lived next door…" the news reporter said.

"Yeah, he got shot." Said the person.

"Oh no, this is so sad…" Hojo said as he rubbed his red eyes.

"Hey Hojo, do you want another hit of the bong?" Kagome asked.

"Oh hell yeah, I get first hits this time." Hojo replied as they walked towards the kitchen.

As Hojo reached for the bong in the kitchen, a sudden stranger popped in through the window.

"Hey! _Chomicko ma mey vanilla lilla wit lob! I watchen people run through their lives with a box of the choco!_" the Jamaican man—Inuyasha—exclaimed in his reggae beat.

"_For time day o, time day o with the bus rider! Sun shine day o, sunshine for the bus rider!" _Hojo and Inuyasha exclaimed in unison.

"_Sun shine day a, shun shine with the bus rider! Sunshine day o sun shine with the bus ride—do! _Hey kids, can I get a hit?" Inuyasha asked as he closed off his song.

"Yeah man!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Far out mon!" Inuyasha exclaimed before shaking his dreads.

_Ten seconds later…_

"Whoooo!" Hojo screamed as he let out a cloud of smoke.

"Oh mon, we used to have this stuff in Feudal Jamaica, it was so tight." Inuyasha exclaimed before hitting the bong.

"Feudal Jamaica? What's it like?" Kagome asked.

"Oh mon, we 'gets' the bests weed. I'm really from the past and I have to let you know…" Inuyasha said as he held in the smoke. He let out a cloud worth. "That your father is Bob Marley. So you see, we have to go to the past to stop a totalitarian dude named Niraku. So to save the past, we need to create time paradox, go back, and save the future that's already safe!" Inuyasha said as he reached for the ever clear.

"Cool…" Kagome said before hitting the bong.

Inuyasha laughed before turning a bottle of ever clear upside down over his mouth to get a buzz off the stuff the two were smoking.

"So man, this is what you do every day?" Hojo asked.

"Cha' mon, every day. Every ting I do is just smoke-toke-the smoke! You two care for some acid?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know…" Kagome and Hojo said strongly.

_.389 seconds later…_

Kagome and Hojo just wolfed down on the acid sheets with their new Jamaican half demon comrade Inuyasha. In about twenty minutes, they felt the hallucinations come on.

"I've got magic arrows!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Like I've got the magical tetsai-gon weed sword!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I'm high because I'm just a crappy as supporting character nobody really cares for. You?" Hojo asked Inuyasha.

"I already told 'ya mon." Inuyasha replied.

"Oh. What about this well deal?" Hojo asked.

"Cha' mon! Let's go!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"I don't know guys, I can't move…" Kagome said as she saw the vivid hallucinations.

"Come on…" Inuyasha said as he lifted her up.

They all went to the well where Inuyasha popped off the cover. He stepped back and Kagome walked over first. She looked down, and then passed out before walking in.

"Go in mon!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

Hojo nodded before falling to the ground and vomiting until he passed out. Inuyasha backed up to keep his sandals clean from vomit. After the two passed out, he looked around before grabbing Hojo's wallet, stash, and glanced down at Kagome's shoes. He took them before running off…

**To Be Continued**


End file.
